In the construction of a residential dwelling, it is common to build the dwelling by first constructing a foundation. An example will be given referring to a slab foundation, but the problem remains the same for pier and beam foundations. The foundation is visible for a few inches above the grade, and is sometimes visible for greater heights. Typically, a large portion of the perimeter of the dwelling is erected with the foundation visible for perhaps 3 to 10 inches. Generally, some type of wall covering material is placed on the exterior above the foundation. In the past, the most common forms of wall covering material has included horizontal wood planking. Another common exterior is wood shingles in overlapped patterns. Generally, they are placed on the exterior wall with horizontal alignment. The bottom board, shingle or plank is then overlapped at the top edge by the next replicated member. This is done time and again to cover the entire wall. The assembled wall covering is a moisture barrier to prevent entry of water. It is especially important that water not get under that barrier. Some wall planks are fabricated with a notch cut along the edge of the plank to facilitate overlapping to shed water. By positioning one plank overhanging an adjacent plank, water is shed. This is highly protective so that water cannot enter the framing behind the wall planking. A problem arises, however, in that the bottommost plank typically is positioned where it must overhang the bottommost framing members behind the wall covering. The bottommost frame member may be exposed to water if the overlap is inadequate.
The bottom plank is parallel to and out board of the bottommost member, that being most typically a horizontal frame member known as a sole plate. The typical sole plate is a 2.times.4, which is parallel to the slab foundation. The 2.times.4 is an extremely basic frame member which, if exposed to water, will rot and create structural damage. Replacement of a sole plate is almost impossible without taking apart the entire wall because the studs in the frame are supported by it.
The bottom plank and the wall covering must protect the sole plate. Moreover, the bottom plank and the wall covering must provide protection against water entry to any of the frame. Water comes against the planks defining the wall in three forms. In part, it can be blowing rain. In part, it can be drainage from above, off the roof or down the face of the wall. There is, however, a third source of water which is especially focused at the bottom of the fabricated wall, i.e., in the region of the sole plate. That water entry involves splashing of water so that the water trajectory is upward toward the wall from a direction not automatically excluded by the overlap of adjacent planks. In particular, this defines a region below the bottommost plank and just behind it that can be exposed. Water entry, and especially splashed water entry, commonly causes rotting of the frame behind the wall covering.
The present disclosure is directed to a horizontally installed strip which is positioned adjacent to the sole plate to provide protection for the sole plate. It is preferably formed of plastic material, typically polyvinyl, and is well able to exclude entry of rain water. Especially, splashed water will not enter the wall. Better than that, splashed water is excluded by the strip of the present disclosure. The strip, however, serves an added feature. It is attached to the wall, parallel to and protective of the sole plate. In addition, it is attached to the wall to provide an angular prop so that the first plank is set at a desired angle applied to the wall construction. Because the strip has an angular face, it serves as a prop to angularly align the first plank installed on the wall. This defines the angle so that the overlap between planks can be achieved, thereby canting each plank for proper overlap. This avoids the added manufacturing cost of planks built with overlapping undercuts. That is much more expensive plank fabrication. By contrast, the present disclosure sets forth a strip which enables assembly of the wall, one plank at a time, without using specially-made planks. The canted angle is controlled by the strip of the present disclosure, applied to the first plank and thereby controls all additional planks placed on the wall.
The strip of the present disclosure has a specified height. That height is correlated to the width of a plank to thereby define the angular rotation at the time of strip installation. Consider, for instance, a six inch wide plank. If the plank is made of stock having a thickness of about one-quarter to one-half inch, it is desirable that each plank be canted so that the second plank laps over the first and is therefor rotated by the thickness of the first plank. In this regard, the strip of the present disclosure has a height providing the required canting for plank installation. All the several planks are then rotated as a result of this installation.
The first embodiment of the present disclosure is especially useful in wall construction where the wall is formed of planks having a riectangular profile. Regarding planks which are undercut to notch, it eliminates the need for that kind of notch so that plank installation can be done expeditiously. In an alternate embodiment, the strip is constructed with a height equal to the thickness of the wall covering material. New products recently introduced have added to the range of wall covering materials. Even older materials have been enhanced by this. For instance it is possible to construct a building, such as a dwelling, and cover the exterior with sheet, plank or lapped material. This material includes plywood and particle board. Recently, a newly introduced material includes the fiber-cement products of the James Hardie Building Products Company sold under the trademark Hardiplank. That is sheet material typically provided in plank form. The same source provides Hardipanel commonly, furnished in 4.times.8 sheets. Both of them can be finished to the taste or choice of the owner. The fiber-cement plank material typically has a thickness of about 5/16 inch, and not more that about 3/8 inch. Both of the plank and panel material, as well as other wall covering materials, are preferably installed over the sole plate. They often are terminated even with the sole plate. There is, however, a height limitation. Considering the framing, the standard wall covering material has a height to provide external sheath protection to a frame that is not precisely the same height. The frame construction normally has a height defined by assembled frame components. The assembled frame members include wall studs, which are just less than 8 feet long. They connect with frame members of a nominal 2 inch width at the top and bottom (meaning the sole plate). In actuality, a 2.times.4 really has a thickness of about 1.5 inches. This creates a modest mismatch in length of sheath material compared with the frame components that make up the wall. In turn, that creates a need for slightly extending the sheath covering. The sheath material is extended slightly so that the sheath material, in conjunction with an alternate form of the bottom strip of this disclosure, can be installed to protect the sole plate. The second embodiment, similar to the first, includes a vertical piece. It has a width equal to and preferably greater than the width of the sole plate. This enables the strip to be nailed on the outside of the sole plate to extend above the sole plate and below the sole plate so that the entire sole plate, at the exposed side, is covered over. This substantially prevents the entry of water. This will avoid rotting of the wood framing members. This also protects the wood frame members against splashed water directed at an upward angle under the overhanging wall covering material whether planking or paneling. Another aspect of both embodiments of the strip is that they serve an alignment function for the paneling or planking on the exterior. Another aspect of the present apparatus is that the strip material is easily installed with a minimum of nailing. Once it is nailed in place, and that step is accomplished easily, then the next step is easily done, also.
In summary, the present disclosure is directed to a strip for installation on a paneled or planked external wall. It protects the sole plate by installing adjacent to the sole plate. thereby excluding the entry of water into the frame. It keeps the sole plate safe from rotting by splashed water. It protrudes so that it lines up paneling or planking affixed to the exterior. Finally, it assures that the assembled wall thereabove is appropriately aligned with the exterior so that water shedding is accomplished.